


Moon.

by miyarintarou



Series: Dreams, Nightmares and Fears [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: He remembers waking up in a totally white room and the voice started speaking, and kept giving him instructions during his other dreams.And he didn't know why, but it was impossible to not trust that voice.It was like looking at the moon during a silent summer night. Or like looking at the moon in the middle of a really noisy street. Or maybe like looking at the moon.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Series: Dreams, Nightmares and Fears [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610302
Kudos: 14





	Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well yes people! This is part three! I was thinking and probably part four is going to be a really long one shot, but I don't really know. Keep tuned because I'm going go post it soon.  
> Thank you for reading, and as always, hope you like it :D

_A long time ago, there was a boy._

_He was like all the other boys. He liked to play with his friends, he liked to eat the vegetables his mother used to make for him, and he even liked school._

_He was happy._

_At least that was what he answered to himself after his father asked him every night. 'Are you happy?' He would ask before kissing his forehead and turning off the lights and getting out of his room. 'I am', would say the boy, and close his eyes to fall asleep._

_And he used to dream he was always lying, his mouth full of needles. 'Let's make a promise, but if you tell anyone, you have to swallow a thousand needles' a friend of his used to say everytime he wanted to do something that was wrong, and he always did as told._

_Until he had to answer to someone else. One night his father couldn't do their night routine, and the kid had to turn off the lights, get inside the sheets of his bed and close his eyes. And, of course, ask himself. 'Am I happy?' He asked._

_And later that night, he realized that there was something worse than lying to his father._

_His eyes opened to a blurred moon that somehow was watching directly at him. He felt a weird sensation make his spine tremble, and his skin took more than a minute to get used to the cold water covering his entire body, and that's when he finally understood what was happening._

_He was at the bottom of a sea._

_'Are you happy?' asked a deep voice, the voice recognized it as the moon. The blurry image of the satelite made the boy think about it for more than he would've wanted, until a little smile appeared on the moon, making the entire body of the boy shiver. 'Answer me'_

_But he couldn't answer. His lips were sealed completetly, and he felt it would take more than simple strength to open them. The moon smiled again, and this time the boy's lips opened to a lie._

_'Yes I am'_

_And everything went black again._

Hoshiumi opened his eyes and sat on his bed covered in sweat. His entire body was shivering uncontrolably, and even if he wanted to hug himself in that exact moment, his arms were struck in the same place he left them during the night. It took them more than a few minutes to finally be able to move, and the only thing he could do was cover his head, hide his face between his knees and cry. He cried for as much as he wanted, or at least as he needed. The tears running through his cheeks as the loud screaming of his cry left his mouth for a moment until everything went back to silence. He stood there until his body stopped the shivers, and his heartbeat calmed down. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, finding himself in the same room he woke up but this time it was painted red. 

_Somehow, he got used to it._

He put his shoes and tried to get up, walking a little shaky because of his legs. He didn't know what happened, nor how happened, but his legs hurt a lot. He didn't even know why he could walk because of the pain, but he was able to bear it. At least that was what the voice told him the first time he dreamt about all the weird things happening. He remembers waking up in a totally white room and the voice started speaking, and kept giving him instructions during his other dreams. 

_And he didn't know why, but it was impossible to not trust that voice._

It was like looking at the moon during a silent summer night. Or like looking at the moon in the middle of a really noisy street. Or maybe like looking at the moon.

A red moon. He held his breath as his eyes catched the enormous red moon watching directly at him, finding himself again in the field full of flowers from his last dream. He already was in that dream more than once, and it was curious for him the way his face turned red the exact same way everytime he appeared in that dream, or the fact that he knew the name of the flowers that covered of that infinite field.

'Don't you ever forget me' said the voice, and a pair of arms covered Hoshiumi's waist, who only smiled at it, putting his hands above of the big ones of Hirugami. The taller one smiled, and Hoshiumi grew his own smile, knowing perfectly well that the other was way happier than ever. 'Do you remember this?'

'The time you confessed? That was lame, dude' said Hoshiumi and then laughed. His back felt clearly the way Hirugami's chest vibrated because of his laugh, and then he felt his hair reach his forehead along with the heavy chin of Hirugami placing on his head. 'You were blushing all the way and crying'

'Weren't you the one who was blushing and stuttering after my confession?' replied Hirugami. Hoshiumi sighed, and then turned to the taller boy, watching him directly into his eyes. Hirugami smiled, but this time Hoshiumi couldn't.

'Why am I here?' asked the white-haired boy, and Hirugami's arms left his body. Hoshiumi felt the cold air go through the places the other one touched, but he wasn't going to take it back. He really needed to know.

'I already told you, I can't answer those questions for you' said, and then smiled. Hoshiumi sighed again, and then turned towards the moon again, looking it directly at its eyes. Hirugami approached Hoshiumi and took his left hand with both of his, making Hoshiumi look at him once again. 'I told you, you're the one who should be answering the questions...'

Hoshiumi turned his gaze towards the flowers, and remembered the meaning for them again. Hirugami smiled, and then placed one of his hands on Kourai's eyes, making him fill his lungs with air before the start of a new dream.

' _Are you happy?_ ' he asked.

The warmth of Hirugami's hand alongside with his distinctive aroma made Hoshiumi relax every inch of his body before disappearing in the darkness of his dreams. Of his nightmares. Of his fears.

' _I want to be_ ' he answered.

And everything went black for him.

Hirugami smiled for the last time and then Hoshiumi disappeared. He filled his lungs with air, watching the moon turn white little by little as his smile grew bigger with every second that passed. He relaxed his muscles for the first time since the first dream, and then yawned.

' _Good luck, Kourai-kun_ ' he said, and closed his eyes before disappearing within the darkness of that place.

_A long time ago, there was a boy._

_'Are you happy?' the moon asked to him._

_He was at the bottom of a sea. The pressure and the water were devouring him little by little, and he was sure he was going to die. He didn't have friends to play with, he didn't have a mother who made for him a lot of vegetables, he didn't liked to go to school._

_He was completetly alone._

_But he had a hero. A hero that appeared suddenly in the darkness of that sea, covering the smiling moon and swimming through the pressure and the water just to make sure the boy was alright._

_And he lifted him to the surface._

_'I want to be...,' he answered as soon as he catched his breath, and then looked directly at the eyes of his hero, who smiled at him before he kissed him. A soft kiss happened in less than a second, and when they separated, he started speaking again._

' ** _I want to be happy with him_** '

_And everything went black again._


End file.
